


Complete

by gardenofmaris



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-28 23:29:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16732698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gardenofmaris/pseuds/gardenofmaris
Summary: Thace and Ulaz take some time together to relax when Thace returns after a long missionFor the sadly cancelled This Is A Spaceship zine





	Complete

If there was one thing that Ulaz prided himself in, it was his never ending patience. Even for a Blade, he had a ridiculous amount of it, and it came in handy whenever he needed to be undercover.

But Thace had this way of unraveling him, of making that patience run dry, of making Ulaz itch to see his mate, to wrap around him and love him. He paced restlessly in his quarters, mind racing. He hadn’t seen his mate in phoebs, both of them too busy with Blade work in an infuriating game of 'just missed you.’ But Thace was coming back, and Ulaz would get to be near him again, would be able to curl up with his mate, scent him, hear his heartbeat. His entire being itched to verify the safety and well-being of the one he loved the most in this universe.

Barely a few ticks had passed before Ulaz heard the familiar 'click’ of the door unlocking, and with a soft 'whoosh’, the door opened to reveal Thace, looking tired and tense, but oh so happy to see Ulaz. Ulaz stared from where he was frozen in his pacing, taking in that fond loving smile that made his heart skip a beat, before launching himself at his mate with a pleased cry.

Thace caught him, laughing deeply, and Ulaz closed his eyes, pressing his forehead to Thace's chin as he tried to blink back his tears.

“I've missed you so much,” he murmured, voice trembling with emotion, and Thace's arms around him tightened.

He felt Thace rumble a soft agreement, a quiet, almost choked off sound in his mate's throat. Ulaz opened his eyes slowly, looking up at Thace with what he was sure was a smitten expression, and raised his wrist in a silent invitation.

Thace's eyes widened, and he leaned down to press a desperately loving kiss to the scent gland there. Ulaz smiled, warmth spreading through his chest as he watched, before repeating the gesture to Thace and allowing himself to be wrapped up again.

Before he could fully process things, Ulaz felt himself being picked up and carried to the bed, and he reached out his arms the moment he was gently dropped onto the sheets below. He'd gone so long without his mate, he wasn't going to spend a second longer away from him until he'd had his fill. Thace smiled indulgently and curled up next to Ulaz.

“You put my favorite view,” Thace whispered, letting his chin run across Ulaz to spread his scent.

Ulaz let his eyes drift to their window simulation, smiling when he saw the slow journey through his home galaxy.

“You know,” he began, nosing along Thace's jaw. “I never understood why you love my galaxy so much. I grew up there, so I'm biased. But your galaxy is gorgeous too.”

Thace chuckled, and Ulaz felt hands cup his cheeks. “I would think that it'd be obvious,” he teased.

Ulaz turned his head to kiss Thace’s palm, closing his eyes in contentment. “And what would that obvious reason be?”

Lips pressed against the side of his skull, resting there so that every word buzzed against his skin. “I’m absolutely smitten with anything that has to do with you.”

“You absolute  _ sap _ .” He shoved at Thace playfully.

Thace didn’t respond, only nuzzling up against Ulaz and humming quietly. Ulaz turned into his mate instinctively, relishing in the soft warmth that came from him. He’d missed that warmth, missed how it wrapped around him and brought him a peace that he’d never found anywhere else in all the galaxies he’d visited.

He ran his palm up Thace’s side, eyes half open as he began pressing loving kisses to his mate’s jaw and neck.

“I’ve missed you so much.”

“And I you.”

Thace’s hand stopped Ulaz’s where it rested and wrapped around it as he linked their fingers together. “I thought about you every day, my love. I thought about your voice, your smile, your laugh, even the frowns you make at me when I’m being ridiculous.”

Ulaz hid his smile in Thace’s fur.

They stayed there wrapped up in each other, until Ulaz made a discontented sound and shifted.

“Sorry,” he mumbled bashfully, looking up at Thace. “I was too excited to see you and didn’t eat earlier. But now I’m starting to get hungry.”

Thace’s face softened, and he ran the back of his knuckles down Ulaz’s cheek softly.

“You shouldn’t sacrifice your own needs just because I’m coming. Let’s go get some food. I can see everyone else too.”

Ulaz laughed. “Are you telling me that you didn’t say hello to anyone and just came straight here.”

Thace’s grin was unapologetic. “What can I say, you’re the most important Galra to me on this base.”

Ulaz pulled Thace into a quick kiss, running his claws along the edges of Thace’s ears and the fur that covered them. He smiled when Thace shivered and pulled away, regretfully leaving the bed and taking his mate with him.

They meandered to the kitchen, stopping the few times they encountered another Blade in the hallways. Every time, before exchanging hellos and pleasantries, they would scent each other, although never enough to cover Ulaz’s scent. By the time they reached the kitchen, Thace was starting to smell more and more like home, and a part of Ulaz was depressed at the idea that Thace would have to go through a de-scenting process before he left back to his position.

He put it out of his mind for the moment, focusing on the strong and present feeling of Thace’s hand in his, the low timber of his voice, the demanding and comandeering way he held himself. Ever since he’d been placed in his own command, he’d had that presence, and Ulaz  _ loved _ it.

They talked quietly as Ulaz served himself the meal he’d missed before, catching up in between conversations of the galaxies they’d seen in their absences, planets and peoples that had mesmerized them, stars that had lit the bridges of ships they’d stood in.

At one point while they were talking and Ulaz was eating, Kolivan entered the room. He nodded at Thace, who stood to show their leader the proper respect. Ulaz watched as their leader approached his mate, stooping to scent him carefully. He smiled as he took another bite, watching the way Thace relaxed and sat back down next to him.

Kolivan and Thace began talking quietly, and while they did, Ulaz was content to keep eating. He watched his mate talk to their leader and felt a warmth that could rival a star bloom through him.

For the time being, he was complete.


End file.
